Fukami Mikoto
"...I want...to be a hero...I like helping people, so that's what I want to do. Its been like this for as long as I can remember, so I guess you can say I've never considered doing anything else. That's always been my answer... Weird, right?" Fukami Mikoto is a player character of Fortissimo EXS// Trigger Verzweiflung. A young girl who set out from home to find her own path, she just recently became a magus and has sense dedicated her time to using her magic for good. In time, her journey would eventually lead her to Tsukuyomi-jima where she would get caught up in the events of Ragnarok. Background At the moment, there isn't a lot that is known about Mikoto's life prior to her coming to the island. It is known however that, shortly after becoming a magus, she met a magus by the name of Izanagi. Coming to understand that this man possessed powers similar to her newly awakened ones, Mikoto followed this man in order to learn more about him. In return, her offered to become her teacher and mentor. Traveling alongside Izanagi, Mikoto steadily began to learn of her powers and the world surrounding magic. At the same time, Izanagi began teaching her skills which would help her deal with mages who sought to use their powers for personal gain. Unknowingly to Mikoto though, these skills being taught to her were shaping her into an assassin specialized in killing other mages. In time though, Mikoto would come to learn her master's true nature and confront him. Little is known about how this confrontation played out; however, it is implied that Mikoto defeated her master in combat. Personality Mikoto possesses a rather flexible personality. Easily shifting between the visage of a serious mage and that of an easy-going girl, Mikoto has perhaps displayed the widest range of emotions among any of the Ragnarok participants. Though she takes her self-imposed duty as a mage very seriously, it should be noted that Mikoto herself dislikes fighting and conflict in general. This can be seen in her approach to combat wherein, instead of using her power (manipulation of events) to cripple her enemy, she prefers to use it to mitigate damages and suppress harmful effects. On the other hand, it should also be noted that, should she feel the need to, Mikoto will set aside her own feelings and resolve herself to fight in order to protect someone. This can be seen during her first encounter with Sawai Mihou, in which Mikoto decided to use the skills she learned as an assassin (something she'd refused to utilize) in order to protect Hishikawa Nanako. Underneath it all though, Mikoto is just an average girl who wants nothing more than to live a happy life. She greatly prefers the everyday events of living as a schoolgirl and, to and extent, seeks refuge in it. Because the weight of her own goal is steadily wearing down her will, Mikoto has begun to doubt whether or not she can even continue on with her own aspirations of changing the world. However, because of the friends she has made during her everyday life, she feels that she can continue on as a mage- no matter how much it may pain her. Relationships Nakayama Haru Haru and Mikoto share a particularly powerful bond. Though Mikoto's initial reasoning for interacting with Haru was to determine whether or not she was a mage, the two of them quickly became friends and have been linked ever since. Because the two of them have experienced the same kind of loneliness, Mikoto finds great comfort in Haru's company, as does Haru. Mikoto cares deeply for the Mage of Misfortune and, at times, her actions can seem rather motherly in regards to Haru. However, as evidenced by recent events, Mikoto's feelings for Haru might extend beyond that of mere friendship. Hishikawa Nanako Nanako is the second genuine bond that Mikoto feels she has made. First interacting with her during the school beach trip, Mikoto made easy friends with the young student president. Afterwards, when Eyespace descended upon the beach, Nanako risked her own life to save Mikoto, to which Mikoto responded strongly with mixed feelings. In a way, Mikoto has always felt indebted to Nanako for this singular action; however, as time has gone by, this sentiment has only supplemented their growing friendship. Like Haru, Mikoto regards Nanako as someone who is very important to her. She frequently worries about Nanako's actions as well as for the girl's safety. This is partially due to the fact that Mikoto sees a lot of herself in her friend. And though she would like to restrain Nanako from taking any further actions in the war, Mikoto understands that nothing she says will stop Nanako in the end. With this in mind, Mikoto confessed to Nanako the importance she has in her life and made her promise that she won't die. Powers & Abilities Trivia *''Mikoto's birthday, February 11, is also Foundation Day. Foundation Day is a national holiday in Japan that serves to reflect on the establishment of a nation as well as nourish a love for the country.'' *''Unknown to most, Mikoto actually possesses a strange case of heterochromia in which her eyes shift color, depending on the light. Though most understand her eye color to be gold, her eyes have also been shown as green or a blending of the two.'' * Mikoto seems to put emphasis on colors and the things they symbolize. ** During her fight against Tsukabe Naoya, she described the color red as "the color of a hero." She also noted it as being the color of blood and noted how she dislikes the color. ** Mikoto's favorite color is orange. Interestingly enough, in Confucianism, orange is the color of transformation- a concept which describes both Mikoto's goal and initial powers.